Friendship
by WrittenByAZombie
Summary: One shots about Dimitri and Ivan
1. Chapter 1

"Dimka," Ivan whined giving his friend a disapproving look. "I said no!" Dimitri said, his voice sounding final. "Four years!" Ivan shouted at his best friend. "Is not that long," Dimitri sighed. "It's forever," Ivan whined. "Nope." Dimitri's voice was still final. "Come on buddy," Ivan said waving the plane ticket in Dimitri's face. "I already packed your bag, and it's only for a week." He stated trying to stay calm. Dimitri looked at him doubtfully. "What's the worst that could happen?" Ivan asked. "I don't know." Dimitri said with a small frown. "See no problems." Ivan's voice was final, but Dimitri could hear the smile in his voice. "That's final," Ivan yelled happily. "What is?" Dimitri asked with a small frown. "Your. Going. To. Russia." Ivan said. "Your flights in two hours." He handed Dimitri the ticket and pulled him towards the door. "Fine," Dimitri muttered, glaring at his best friend. Ivan grinned. The grinning blond haired blue eyed moroi was the last memory the dhampire had of his best friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Viktoria couldn't sleep though she was physically exhausted, she was mentally awake. So at three in the morning she slipped into her brother's room. He lay on the bed his face relaxed in sleep and the nightmares that had plagued him for the last twenty years seem to be held at bay. In sleep he looked like the young boy who had run off the bus that ran from his school to Baia to pick up Viktoria and spin her, the boy who had laughed freely, the boy who would play soccer, and sparred with Karolina, not the boy who staked undead monsters for a living.

"Vika, I know you're standing there." Her brother said shaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry Dimka, I couldn't sleep." She admitted. Dimitri open his eye fully awake now. His eye were a deep chocolate brown, like her's, they were also the same shape.

"Do you want to talk?" Dimitri asked his sister.

"No, I was just a little lonely," she says sitting on the bed. Dimitri pulls her into a hug with a small laugh.

Suddenly he pulls away, his expression blank, she recognized his expression as his guardian mask. She looks around hearing Dimitri's cell phone ring.

"Guardian Belikov," he answers his voice void of emotion.

"Amber, are you and Ivan ok?" He asks, his voice filling with worry.

There's a pause as Amber tells him something.

"Oh, gosh Amber," he pinches the bridge of his nose as a single tear falls from his eye.

Now Vika was worried, she had never seen her brother cry. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she cries. Something really bad must have happened.

"Yeah, I'll try to get back as soon as possible." He says.

"I'll see you soon." He hangs up, and buries his head in her neck. The tears he had been holding back for the whole conversation fell. She patted her brother's shoulder awkwardly. In her mind her brother was the strong hero who saved her from the monsters that plagued both of them.

In her twelve years, she had rarely seen him for more than a few hours at a time, since he always spent so much time with his friends, and then when he was home he mostly slept, but she had never seen him like this. Her voice stuck in her throat, but she had to ask, "Dimka," she paused wondering if she should continue, "what happened?" She ask.

He stood his eye red from tears. "There were strigoi, andI just, I should have been there," he said through the tears. Even though her brother hadn't really told her anything Viktoria understood. There had been strigoi, and a life had been lost.

Ivan was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dimka, open it!" Ivan squealed liked a small child. Dimitri ran a hand through his short hair. "Remind me to never let either Vika or Tasha cut my hair ever again." He muttered glaring at his best friend. Ivan laughed at his friend. "Which one? Ivan asked curiosity filling his blue gray eyes. "Vika," Dimitri said angrily glaring at the smallest member of the group that stood at the edge of the garden. Viktoria stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "Awe, Dimka it's not that bad," Ivan said snickering and patting Viktoria's hair. In under a second Viktoria had Ivan pinned to the wall behind they. "Ivan even though my sister's only ten she'll always be stronger than you," Dimitri said with a laugh, pulling Viktoria away from his friend. "Anyway Dimka, open it," Ivan said trying to snatch the envelope Dimitri was holding. He hand it to Viktoria, who ripped it open and proceeded to read the contents of the certificate inside. "Guardian Dimka Belikov," she cleared her throat, Dimitri frowned at the use of his nickname. "Graduate of St. Basil's Academy, and Guardian of Lord Ivan Zeklos. " she read a grin spreading across her face. "Does this mean I get to spend every Christmas with Ivan now?" Viktoria questioned. "Yep, kiddo!" Ivan grinned, pick up Viktoria and giving her a piggy back ride through the garden. Dimitri decided that it was time to pack his things, since tomorrow he would be leaving. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

**Don't read unless you've read the 7th Harry Potter book. Anyway one with the story.-**

There was a noise from inside the room. A noise that bothered Dimitri. It was a loud noise, and Dimitri pondered the thought of entering the room. His curiosity won out, and he entered the room. He quickly scanned the room. Amber was stretched out over a large comfortable armchair a small ball of flames danced around her palm. But the noise didn't come from her, he continued to scan the room. His eyes rested on Ivan who lay on the bed, curled in a tight ball clutching a book. Dimitri glanced at Amber.

"He's reading the 7th Harry potter book," Amber tries to explain.

Dimitri is still confused, but crosses to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Ivan's shoulder.

"Hey Ivan, what's wrong?" He asks still trying to figure out what Amber meant.

"Dobby," sob, "Dobby died," he says shaking.

"Who's Dobby?" Dimitri asked gently.

Anger flashes in both Ivan and Amber's eyes.

"What?" Dimitri asked defensively.

"Just get out," Amber says, her voice deadly calm.

The tall guardian dressed all in black stood and walk towards the door. He soon reached his small room. He collapsed on the bed rubbing his hands over his eyes. Trying to fall asleep. Finally he gives up on trying and picks up the book on his nightstand. Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, he read. Maybe he should read it, to help him understand his two friends. He turns to page one of chapter one, and smiles as he leaves reality drifting in to the world of Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard the scream.

"Ivan what was that?" Amber asked him, shaking him from his thought.

"Um," he searched his brain for an answer. "I think it was Dimka, I'll um, go check on him." He left the room to go to Dimitri's guarding post. Walking across the big yard he heard moans.

"Dimka, are you out here?" Ivan shouted, the sun glared down on him and he wondered if it was possible for him to spontaneously combust. Finally he reached a tall tree and began to climb he soon found a small platform and stepped onto it, scanning the surrounding area. Suddenly he saw a dark figure lay on the ground a few feet away from the base of the tree. Soft moans emanated from the figure. Ivan climbed down and walked over to the figure. The figure with one hand gripped and gun, while the other gripped a clump of grass close to his left knee.

"Dimka?" Ivan asked, in response Dimitri moaned again.

Dimitri attempted to get up but ended up leaning against Ivan. Ivan was not short by any means, but compared to other moroi he wasn't very tall either. Dimitri on the other hand was at least four inches taller then most dhampire men who tended to take after their moroi parent when it came to their height.

"Ouch," Dimitri said, as he wrapped one arm around Ivan's shoulders and the other around his torso.

"Did you fall off the platform?" Ivan asked wrapping a arm around his friends waist.

Dimitri nodded gingerly.

"Come on Amber will fix you up she actually paid attention during that first aid class we took." Ivan began to drag Dimitri towards the house but trip every few inches due to the fact he was thin and wiry and unlike Dimitri and Amber he had not had years of guardian training so he was much weaker than them. Finally they reached the house and Ivan rang the door bell. As so as the door opened Amber pulled Dimitri inside and started to preform attempts at first aid, while leaving a worn out Ivan on the door step.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while I started writing this over spring break and spring break finished about a week ago so between all my school work, homework, and being only of the only tech people for the school musical which is in under a month I've been super busy I've also had a lot of writers block. **

**If there's any ideas you'd like like me to use for these oneshots please write them in a review. Also please review (I'm not going to be one of those who only updates if she gets a certain amount of reviews, I'll only update if I have time which is why I haven't been updating lately). Sorry again ;(**

**-WrittenByAZombie **


End file.
